The Story of Gohan and Videl
by r.rocha99913
Summary: AU. My take on the cell games. Videl always suspected she was diffirent, but when she met Gohan, she noticed he was diffirent, too. My first fanfic. Videl is a Saiyan, crappy summary. Please at least read and review, need motivation.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, after reading many on this site. Please don't flame, and for now, just review and give advice, or encouragement. I hope this fic goes on for 20-30 chapters, but I'm starting out on my smartphone, so excuse any short chapters.

IMPORTANT A/N:

1: Videl is a Saiyan. Will be explained later in the story.  
2:Hercule knows about Videl's heritage, but decides not to tell her about it until she would either be ready, or found out. It's not that he he doesn't care, its that he want's her to live as normal a life as possible, so she wouldn't concider herself a freak.

3: Hercule does know about ki, but never figured out how to use it. Videl know what it is too, but isn't an expert at it, as she never mentioned it to her father.

Now, ON WITH THE FIC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, but I do own a copy of Raging Blast 2, and Battle of Z, if that counts for anything.

1: Prologe

GOHAN POV

Nervousness.

That is all he felt today.

Today was the day of the Cell Ganes.

Today was the day the earth would be saved, or destroyed.

As Gohan got out of bed, he began to wonder If they would even survive the day. After all, Cell was the biggest threat the earth has ever seen, and this day could be its last.

As his groggy body took him to his restroom, he began to wonder how this day would turn down, he remembered how strong Cell's ki was at what he assumed was half-way. His dad, Goku Son, the savior of earth, has acted as if he wouldn't be able to defeat him, but reassured everyone that Cell would be defeated by the end of today.

As he turned on the shower to a fairly warm temperature to help relax, he unwrapped the furry appendage called a tail from his waist, and proceded to take a shower.

He couln't help but remember the shock the day before, when his tail re-grew deciding to keep it after remembering a little fact that Vegeta mentioned, the fact that with their tails, Saiyans were stronger than without it.

As he dried off and got his piccolo-inspired gi ready to wear, he smelled the intoxicating aroma of his mother, Chi Chi Son's, cooking.

After a mountain of food, he hugged and kissed his mom goodbye, who was in tears over her fear of him not returning, before leaving with his dad to confront Cell.

Despite his nervousness, he couldn't help but feel as if by the end of today, everything would be ok, and better than ever.

-

VIDEL POV

Excitement.

All she felt was excitement.

Videl woke up in her bed, ready to go to the Cell Games. As she took a shower, Videl went over her plan for the day.

She would sneak onto her father, Mark (Hercule to everybody else) Satan's yellow jetcopter, and hide behind some boulders, to watch the Cell Games.

She knew, of course, that her papa would never allow her to go, so she stressed that she would watch the Cell Games from home.

Wrapping her furry brown tail around her waist, She dressed into her usual training clothes, which consisted of a slightly over-sized white t-shirt, and black spandex shorts.

She knew she was diffirent from other people, mainly because whenever she went out in public, her papa would tell her to hide her tail under her clothes, or disguise it as a belt. Her dad never talked about her mom, other than the fact that Videl looked and acted like her. He even said that she had a tail, too. Whenever she asked about her mom, she would get the same answer: "She came from a place very, very far away, saying that she needed to get away from someone who was very, very bad."

As she went to devour her enourmous breakfast, another trait she got from her mom, she learned, she heard her dad warming up for later today.

After breakfast, Videl waited inside the storage compartment of his jetcopter, silently praying that her papa wouldn't bring anything else other than his championship belt. She hated how he acted in front of the camera and in public, but loved how he was at home.

Hoping that he wouldn't call Erasa to comfirm that she was there watching the Cell Games, she was relieved when she saw him exiting their comfortable two story, four bedroom house. After his win in the budokai tenkaichi, or World Martial Arts Tournament, he bought them a house larger than their old one story, two bedroom house that was coming apart.

Relieved and exited that he didn't call Erasa or bring anything else than the damn belt, she felt the jetcopter vibrate as it got ready for takeoff. She couldn't help but feel that today was going to be a day she would remember.

-

Please review. I need encouragement. Next chapter: the start of the Cell games.


	2. Chapter 2: The cell games part 1

Disclaimer: The only thing dbz related I own are 2 video games, and this fanfic.

-  
GOHAN POV

Rage.

Pure, blissful rage.

Watching Videl getting beaten around, he snapped. This was worse than when Raditz crushed his father's ribs. Worse than when Nappa killed Piccolo. This time, his power exploded, ruining the otherwise beautiful landscape. He was furious, because the green cockroach injured one friend too many, and nearly killed her! He finished his power-up, hair suddenly spikier, with electricity jumping everywhere around his body, and looked at Cell dead in the eye.

With Cell shaking in fear, he said: "Cell, your days are numbered. I won't toy around with you like you did to her," He said, with a calm that betrayed his inner fury. He glared at Cell with a look that would make Vegeta piss his royal ass.

It's not like he already did.

He smirked, and stated: " You're finished."

-

*EARLIER*

GOHAN POV

Anxiety.

As Gohan flew, he decided that he was going to get there sooner or later, and he decided on sooner.

"Hey, dad."He said.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Goku replied.

"Nothing, dad. It's just that I'm going on to get there fast. I want to get a chance to calm down. I'm nervous. I mean what if we-"

"Gohan. Stop right there. Don't think like that. Cell WILL be defeated. We WILL see tommorow. Don't think otherwise. It'll all be alright. Now go on, I won't stop you."

"Thanks dad. See you in a few hours."

"Take care, son."

Gohan flew off, passing a yellow jetcopter that read 'World Champ'. As he passed, his tail flapping in the wind, it nearly fell out of the sky.

Gohan flew in to catch it, rightening it.

Concerned, he asked, "Are you ok?"

-

HERCULE POV

Shock.

Hercule sat there in shock.

There, in front of him, was a boy, WITH A TAIL. He thought that there weren't anymore Saiyans ,other than his sweetpea and Fasha, his missing wife.

He hasn't seen her since a few years after Videl was born. She was paranoid that that guy, Freezer* or whatever, would come and get her some day. When she learnt that some guy, Radish** or something, was coming to earth, she left, and never came back.

He was staring at a floating kid with a tail.

At this point, has recovered enough to speak and said, "Y-you have a tail."

-

VIDEL POV

Shock.

Videl was shocked.

Never has she heard that another person had a tail. She wished she could see whoever was supposedly floating right in front of her papa.

She was inching the storage compartment open to get a glimpse of who he was.

She freezed, though, when she saw him suddenly look right at her with his piercing teal eyes.

She started to panic, and frantically gave him silent warnings that her dad didn't know she was there.

-

GOHAN POV

Suprise.

Gohan assumed tha the 'world champ' would be alone, judging by the fact that in a four seater jetcopter, he was alone. He was shocked, however, when the storage compartment in the back started to open, and was met by soft cerulean eyes staring right back at his gaze.

He was about to say something, when he noticed the pleading look on the eyes of the girl in there. He instantly knew that the man knew nothing of his second passenger.

Gohan thought, 'all she wants to do is watch the Cell Games. What does it matter in she's there? If we fail, then- NO! Bad Gohan! Don't think like that. Dad said we were going to beat that green bug.'

As Gohan was having a mental argument with himself, he suddenly thought why he was here in the first place, and started to fly to where the Cell Games where the Cell Games would be held, leaving a shocked Hercule and stunned Videl.

30 minutes later

VIDEL POV

As the jetcopter landed, Videl spotted the boy that was in the air, on top of a cliff, staring at Cell. After sneaking off the jetcopter, she headed his way, keeping care that her papa wouldn't see her.

As she neared, he turned around. He had blond hair, and teal eyes. As he turned around, he tensed up. After he noticed it was just her, he sighed and visibly relaxed.

Videl walked up to him and said "Hello, my name is Videl Satan. How do you have a tail? I also have one, and I want to know why."

The boy replied with: " Hello, my name is Gohan Son. Nice to meet you, and are you sure you want to know why we have tails? It's pretty big news, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable with it."

" What do you mean, of course I want to know why I have a tail! I want to know why I always have to hide it in public! I want to know why at least."

" We'll, It's like this. One of your parents aren't uh, how do I say this without you freaking out-" Gohan started, but was cut off by an irritated Videl.

"Just say it. It's not like one of them is an alien, right?"

"..." All Gohan could do was look at her, rubbing the back of his head and giving her the patended Son Grin (tm). It isn't very effective.

"Uh Gohan, please tell me it isn't true," she asked pleading.

He lowered his ki enough to drop his Super Saiyan state, effectively shocking Videl enough for her to faint.

GOHAN POV

She had to faint, didn't she?

Alarmed, he barely had enough time to catch her, but lost his balance in the process.

As he fell, he instantly turned Videl around so she wouldn't be the one to end up on the bottom. Fortunately, she was not harmed. Unfortunately though, he landed on his tail, effectively causing him to cry out in pain.

As she began to stir from his pained scream, he instantly moved her from on top of him to try to remove some pressure from his tail. The good news, it worked, but the bad news was that she landed face-first on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She screamed, instantly awake.

"Videl, you made me land on my tail. Shouldn't you know how painful that feels?" Asked Gohan, after recovering from the pain and from the ringing in his ears.

"Sorry, but how in the hell were you able to change the color of your hair and eyes like that? Does it have anything to do with us being alie-"

"Half-Alien, actually, and yes it does have have to do with how were Saiyan hybrids. It's called the Super Saiyan transformation, and it makes me much stronger than what I would be if I didn't transform."

"Really? That's cool! I wonder what I would look like blond." Videl replied.

" I bet you'll look great, but you need to be powerful and need a major emotional trigger, like the death of a loved one, something like that," Gohan said, in a matter-of-fact-like voice.

"D-do y-y-you m-mean p-powerful l-like t-t-this?" Videl responded in a shaky voice, while she made a vibrant pink ball of ki in her hand.

With concern etched on his face, Gohan responded,"Videl, why are you scared? I can do it too." As he said that, he made an electric blue ball of ki in his hand, while trying to figure out why Videl would be so scared.

In a shaky voice, Videl said, "I-It's t-that, t-the f-f-first t-time I sh-showed a-anyone th-that, th-they r-ran away s-sderaming. I-I was afraid th-that I w-was the o-only one th-that c-could do th-that, a-and Th-that I w-was a f-freak." As she finished her brief explanation, she started to cry.

Thinking of a way to comfort her, he hugged her and pet her cry on his shoulder for a while. Briefly scanning her to see how high her ki was, he was astounded to find out that she was about as strong as he was when he first transformed.

Out of curiosity, he asked, "Videl, do you train in martial arts? I can sense how strong you are, and you are about as strong as I was when I could transform, and that is insanely strong," he said, with an impressed sort of voice.

"Y-yes, yes I did."she replied with a proud smile, one that made Gohan think was suited perfectly for her. Continuing, she said, " I started when I was five, and now I can't find anyone to spar with. I even passed papa when I was six, but he doesn't know it yet."

They confined to talk until the Z fighters arrived, becoming fast friends.

-


	3. Chapter 2 the Cell games part 2 bad web

LATER: START OF GOHAN'S TURN IN THE CELL GAMES

HERCULE POV

Determination.

He was a man on a mission.

After he was 'bitch-slapped', as Vegeta put it, into a mountain, he wanted to prove to himself that even without ki, someone could stand up to a monster like Cell, and live.

As he challenged Cell for the second time that day, he somehor knew he wasn't going to make it this time, and was okay with it. He saw his daughter with the black/blond haired kid, and heard the onversation. She now knew the basics about her heritage, but more importantly, he understood about the emotional trigger she needed.

He only hoped she would ever forgive him.

-

VIDEL POV

Denial.

Anger.

Power.

The moments after her papa died were a blur, but she remembered one thing clearly: the pain of loosing her only known living family member.

In a blur of golden light, she charged at Cell, with full intent on destroying him, to make him suffer.

She never landed a punch.

Blow after blow came at her, and she never landed a single punch. The only thing she did now, as she payed on the ground, was fight consciousness. Sue looked around, to try to get her mind to work. She saw the folowing things:

Gohan, with a look of horror and anger.

Cell, with with his hand up, ready to lane on her one last blow.

And her papa, with a hole in his chest.

She blacked out.

-

GOHAN POV

Rage.

Pure, blissful rage.

Watching Videl getting beaten around, he snapped. This was worse than when Raditz crushed his father's ribs. Worse than when Nappa killed Piccolo. This time, his power exploded, ruining the otherwise beautiful landscape. He was furious, because the green cockroach injured one friend too many, and nearly killed her! He finished his power-up, hair suddenly spikier, with electricity jumping everywhere around his body, and looked at Cell dead in the eye.

With Cell shaking in fear, he said: "Cell, your days are numbered. I won't toy around with you like you did to her," He said, with a calm that betrayed his inner fury. He glared at Cell with a look that would make Vegeta piss his royal ass.

It's not like he already did.

He smirked, and stated: " You're finished."

With lightning fas speed, he sent a devestating punch onto Cell's stomach, effectively making him regurgitate android 18. As Cell reverted onto his second, 'imperfect form', Gohan got an idea.

As soon as he saw Cell's reverse transformation finish, he sent another punch, effectively saving android 17 as well.

As soon as the android was spat out, Gohan grabbed Cell, flung him in the air, and obliterated him with a Super Kamehameha, all in less than 3.722 seconds.

So much for the greatest threat to earth.

Please review. Took me all of Sunday to finish.  
Next chapter: Them Dragon Balls.


	4. Chapter '3' after the Games

A/N: I realised that Gohan's surprise wasn't pasted.I originally had him freak out over the fact that Videl was a Saiyan. What's done is done, though.

Also, some chapters will be weirdly cut off. It's because all of my writing is done on a 'smartphone' that can't paste more than part one of chapter two, so if you see multiple posts, it'll usually be just one chapter, done in parts. thanks for the reviews.

NOTE: UNTIL FRYDAY, I HAVE STAAR TESTING. THIS IS A STANDARDIZED TEST FOR TEXAS. I'm only a freshman.

*SHENRON'S VOICE.*

GOHAN POV

Peace.

No more Cell.

After Cell the 'three second threat' was obliterated, Gohan phased in front of the beat-up form of Videl, picking her up bridal style. He then appeared in front of Krillin, grabbed a senzu bean, and fed it to her with care that instantly contrasted with what he just did to Cell.

As she stirred, she immediately sat up, looking around, and said: "Where's Cell? I'm going to kill that bastard," with an edge to her voice, subconsciously turning Super Saiyan, not even noticing the golden glow coming from her body, even when her hair, which was usually in messy pigtails, was standing on end, two feet high.

Gohan replied with a cold voice, yet calming voice "That giant green cockroach is dead. I blew him to the otherworld. Come with me, we're going to the lookout." His voice implied at the last statement told her that it wasn't a question.

Shocked at the tone his usually soft voice had, she asked, "Why are we going there? Why are we leaving here? How did you beat him? You're not even hurt!"

"Remember what I told you about my dad, and how he died once?" He asked, hoping she would catch on, and forget the other questions floating around in her head.

"And he's..." Videl started, putting it all together , while looking at Goku, who was looking at her in a funny way.

"Yes?"

"H-he's alive." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What? What did you say?" Gohan asked, clearly egging her on.

" YOUR DAD IS ALIVE!" She screamed exitedly, while she immediately went to hug him. Effectively rendering him both shocked and deaf, even with his Ascended Super Saiyan form. Even he was helpless against this loud of a shriek. And that tight of a hug.

Gohan, to his surprise, couldn't pry Videl off of him, and instead decided to ask the one question bugging him.

"Hey Videl," he started, with curiosity evident in his voice.

" Yeah, Gohan?" She asked, curious with what he wanted to ask.

"How are you still a Super Saiyan? You should be exhausted by now, but right now, you're not even noticing it." Then, he added with a chuckle, " And you should see your hair right now."

"What about my hair?" She asked, clearly not getting it.

Managing to keep a straight face, he said " look at mine, now imagine it taller, but on you, only not as spiked up."

"And?" She asked, forgetting how she always does her hair.

"And in pigtails." He finished, cracking up.

"Oh..." Was the only thing she said before blushing, embarrassed that she looked like a girl with two 'horns' wa her hair.

"Anyway, how are you still in Super Saiyan form?" Gohan asked, after getting a hold of his laughter, returning to his base form, black hair and all.

"Um Gohan?"

"Yeah, Videl?"

" How do you turn normal?"

*sweatdrop*

LATER, ON THE LOOKOUT

VIDEL POV

Exhaustion.

After reverting back to base form, Videl realised how tired she was.

But now she was happy. She was going to have her papa back.

She felt stupid for not remembering that Gohan's dad came back from the dead. After all, if he came back, then her papa could come back too, right?

*TEN MINUTES LATER*

After seeing a boy she didn't know about until just a few hours ago fly, showed her that the energy she could make was normal, and even realising that her papa could be brought back to life, she didn't think that anything more could surprise her today.

She was wrong.

She saw seven baseball-sized spheres, and thought that all they needed to do was tell them their wishes. She was shocked, however,when a little green man, no, BOY, came out to congratulate them, and then screamed out, "Shenron, cone forth and grant my wishes!"

She was then left speechless, whe an enourmous green dragon appeared, and said in a deep voice, * CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY AS YOU SPEAK, AS I WILL GRANT ANY TWO WISHES.*

"WOW, Dende, you did it. Shenron can grant two wishes now." Said Gohan, never getting tired of seeing the dragon, even when he saw Porunga when reviving Krillin.

"Thank you Gohan, I thought that two wishes would be better than having just one." Said Dende in a nervous tone.

" Gohan, let's hurry up, I want my papa back." Said Videl, anxious to see her papa again.

"Calm down Videl, we will wish him back right now." He responded, while managing to calm down Videl. After a minute to think, he said, "Dende, tell Shenron that we want everybody who died because of , his Androids, and Cell." He told Dende, proud of his wording.

* YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW STATE YOUR SECOND WISH.*

After a few minutes of silence, Krillin spoke up, and said " I'll take the second wish, if no one will need it, that is."

Suspecting of what he wanted, Yamcha put in his two cents and said " Yo, Krillin, gonna wish yourself a girlfriend?"

Expecting this, Krillin responded with "No Yamcha, but this is coming from a guy that was terrified of girls when we first met you."

Red in the face, Yamcha stormed off, to the amusement of the others present.

Turning to Shenron, Krillin spoke, "Shenron, I wish for the androids Seventeen and Eighteen to be turned back into humans."

Shenron replied *THIS CANNOT BE DONE*

Put down, Krillin suddenly said "Then I wish to remove the bombs fron androids Seventeen and Eighteen, that way, they can lead somewhat normal lives."

Shenron the replied with *IT HAS BEEN DONE. FARE THEE WELL.*

After this, the dragon balls rose up into the sky, and blasted off into different directions, scattering across the earth.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah, Videl?"

"You still owe me answers to how you beat Cell, and how come you aren't hurt."

*Groan*

Well, that was officially chapter 3, even though it says chapter 4 in the browser. I had to do this in the little free time I had to get ready for the STAAR tests. The little pain in the asses. I won't update tommorow, due to tests, but will start on chapter '4' (5) on friday, and hopefully have it ready and posted by Saturday.

I know I'm making mistakes, but this is my first fanfic. Please point out any flaws, except for the lenght, that's explained in the beggining of this chapter.

UP NEXT: Hercule returns, and for once, doesn't try to lie.


	5. Chapters '4' and 5 filler first date

A/N: I am actually surprised at myself. Not even six minutes from posting chapter '3' (12:36 pm), and already working on chapter '4' AND '5' a two for one.

The first chapter will focus on what happened after the wishes were made, and a two year timeskip on their first 'date'. They aren't that long, but they are acting as fillers before a certain space pirate can come over in time to try to beat the crap out of our resident hero.

Some things to keep in mind:

*early bond* - in the beginning of their relationship, they start unknowingly talking to each other in this way.  
{Bond} - after getting used to their bond, they learn how to control it, helping to keep their dignity, and thoughts, to themselves.

ON WITH THE SHOW

CHAPTER '4'

Aftermath of the Cell Games

VIDEL POV

Joy.

After crushing her papa in a hug that would've broken his ribs if he didn't work out as much as he did, Videl had Gohan help her get her papa up, as he was stuck under a pile of boulders. Luckily, he was trapped in a pocket, sparing his legs from the obvious injury he would have had if that wasn't there.

After a brief update on how Cell was defeated, who Gohan was, and how Hercule was revived (he started believing them after he noticed a hole caked with blood on his loose, brown gi), he stood up, and said "Gohan, I can't thank you enough. You saved not only my daughter, but the entire world by the hands of that... THING, whatever Cell was. I owe you." Hercule said, finishing off with by giving Gohan a hug.

*MEANWHILE*

VEGETA POV

Rage.

After that brat ascended, Vegeta couldn't have been more outraged. He was infuriated, however, when the brat glared at Cell, inadvertently aiming it at him, making him soil himself. That brat is going to have a very painfully embarrassing moment in his future. Sooner or later. The Saiyan Prince would make sure of that.

Until then, he was going to work on ascending. He couldn't have some worthless half-breed spawn of Kakarot running around, with the power that he, the Prince of all Saiyans, the one with the blood of royalty, of fearless warriors, should have to begin with.

Oh, that brat was going to pay.

*ELSEWHERE*

KRILLIN POV

Regret.

Ever since he saw her, Krillin knew he had fallen hopelessly in love with her.

It didn't matter that she had been on the bad side at first, but that peck on the cheek she gave them after she beat the crap out of Vegeta sent him soaring.

All he ever regretted was not telling her his feelings then.

He was surprised, however, when he heard a voice that has been haunting him ever since he first heard her speak in said "Why did you do it?"

Turning around, hoping his mind wasn't playing tricks on him when he heard the voice, he was elated when he saw the slim form of the one and only Android Eighteen.

Nervously, he said "D-do w-what?" As he said that, he went into a pose that his best friend went into whenever he was nervous: the Patented Son Pose (tm), minus the wide grin. Instead, a blush was slowly creeping onto his cheeks.

With a slight, subtle blush creeping onto her face, she responded "take the bombs out of me and Andrew."

With confusion, he said "Whose Andrew?"

With her usual bored tone, she responded with "My brother. You know him as Number Seventeen."

With excitement, he said "Wait, if you know Andrew's name, then do you know YOUR name?"

With a smile, she said "Yeah, its Amanda. I started having flashbacks of my old life. Most of it is blurry, but I clearly remember our names."

With an outstretched hand, Krillin said "Well, its nice to meet you, Amanda."

With a small smile, she replied "It's nice to meet you too, Krillin."

END OF CHAPTER '4'

*~O~*

CHAPTER 5: THE FIRST DATE

*THREE YEARS LATER*

NARRATOR POV (I'm new at this)

"Come ON Gohan, were going to be late, and you know I HATE it when I'm late." Said the voice of a girl, clearly annoyed.

"Geez Videl, you know how I couldn't resist that hot dog stand, and if I recall, YOU were the one to eat more than I did." Replied the hurt tone of a newly fourteen year old Gohan.

In a huff, the voice of the girl, now known as Videl, retorted with a smirk. "I know that, Gohan, but YOU are the one that just HAD to drag me there. Now come on! We're going to miss the beggining of the movie, and I am NOT going to miss it because were arguing out here, especially since it took you FOREVER to ask me out, now hurry up! We're going there flying now." sue said before she started to defy the laws of gravity as if she had done this daily (which, as of fourteen months ago, she HAS been doing everyday).

Sighing in defeat, Gohan said "fine," before mimicking her actions, and started to blast off, transforming into a Super Saiyan in order to catch up to her.

After they landed, he returned to his base form, and started walking to the nearby ticket booth, ordering tickets for the movie 'GI Joe: Retaliation'. Surprisingly, Videl was the one to choose the movie, though it shouldn't have surprised him after he learned that on top of being Half-Saiyan hybrid, she was a 'tomboy'. After all, what Saiyan, hybrid or not, wouldn't choose an action movie over a romantic comedy? 'Definetly not MY Videl.' Gohan thought, with his Son Grin (tm) on. It's super effective.

*Oh my Kami, he's so cute when he does that,* Videl thought, a blush coming out onto her face.

Suddenly Gohan stopped, a deep red blush appearing on his face , as he thought, seemingly to himself *Oh my Dende, she thinks I'm cute! SHE LIKES ME!*

Sheepishly, Videl responded, much to Gohan's surprise, with "Of course I like you. Why else would I have accepted this date for?" Videl finished, with an even deeper blush forming.

Stunned, Gohan, deciding to change subjects, said "Why don't you go on to the movie? I'll be right there, I'm going to pick us up some popcorn. Want some soda?"

Videl replied with her blush still there "Y-yeah, I'll take the soda. A Root beer if they have any."

"Sure, see you there in a bit, Vi." Gohan responded, before vanishing to go onto the shortest line. You can't keep a Saiyan waiting if they're expecting food of any kind.

*fifteen minutes later*

As the movie started, Videl and Gohan suddenly stopped their conversation on the ongoing mystery surrounding Amanda's pregnancy, considering the fact that she is an android, and Andrew's quest to become a highschool teacher, to put their undivided attention onto the movie, not wanting to miss any sort or action, regardless of their previous conversation.

*after the movie*

"You know what was the best part?"  
"The part when the sword went through the guy's chest? 'Cuz that was pretty awesome."  
"No Gohan, the part when Roadblock blew up the firefly guy."  
"Really Videl, 'cuz the sword part is staying in my book, not some sudden explosion."  
"Sure Gohan, whatever you say."

This went on until they arrived at Videl's house, a quiet place on the bottom of Mt. Paozu, near enough for Videl to come visit easily to help with the Hiperactive Goten, yet not too far away from the city so Hercule could go to Golden City, named in honor of the Golden Fighters who fought Cell, in order to teach advanced martial arts, after being taught on how to use ki by Tien, in order for it to become more widespread.

After landing, Videl thanked Gohan for the date with a peck on the cheek, giggling when he stood there, dazed, for over half an hour, until he heard his cell phone, an iPhone 5, a gift from Bulma, ringing, bringing him out of his daze, only to realize that Videl was standing there, with an amused expression, giggling madly at this point, and with a deep blush, flew home.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Wow. Finished at 1:31 am. I would go sleepless nights for 'yall. Went out of my POV comfort zone to try to improve my writing. I'll try to keep it on the Narrator's POV from now on. I didn't expect to even finish this chapter so early.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE SPACE PIRATES (Bojack Unbound). And a new z fighter (guess) hint: it's a female.


	6. Chapter 6: Before the tournament

A/N: 2:16 pm 5/8/14. That's when when I started on this chapter. I got rid of the hell that is the STAAR test.

{Bond} - when Gohan and Videl learn how to control their thoughts, this is how they privately communicate.

Chapter Six: The Intergalactic Tournament, plus Videl. Part one: the morning

*Time after first date - three months*

A little note before the chapter: Chi Chi, instead of only having Goten, gave birth to a twin sister to Goten, whose name is Kara, which is based off the word Karas, meaning 'carrot' in the Hausa language.  
She looks like Chi Chi, with the diffirences being spiky and unruly hair, Raditz style, and it only goes down to her mid-back, and a furry brown tail.

*~O~*

All was quiet in the Satan house. The only noises in the house were those of Hercule cooking, as he long ago laid off all of his maids, never liking having someone else take care of him.

As he was cooking a mountain of food, having been taught by Chi Chi, the best cook on his side of the earth, in the arts of the Saiyan appetite, all was quiet.

Until...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-*

*BAM*

"Damn it, Gohan! Can you ever NOT break one of my alarms? That's the third one this month." Said the voice of his sweetpea, Videl.

"Sorry Videl, but you should know I don't agree with extremely loud buzzing in my ears. Why don't you get Bulma to make you one? It won't break as easily." Said Gohan, confusion evident in his voice.

"BECAUSE, Gohan, I like to use it as a training exersise. If it doesn't break, then I know I did it right." She said, ticked off about her week-old alarm being obliterated by her boyfriend.

"And how does that make sense? And don't you smell food? MAN, that smells just as good as my mom's cooking." With a voice that spelled trouble for food.

"Wait, FOOD?! Race you!" Said Videl, befor dashing out of her bed, Gohan getting out of his respective bed as well.

'And here comes the Saiyans' thought Hercule, smirking at the compliment Gohan gave him while conversating with his daughter.

"Hercule, YOU made this?" Gohan asked, with disbelief, before taking a bite out of a random pancake. "WOW, it tastes EXACTLY like my mom's cooking! Your getting better at this."

"I Sure am! Now, finish up quickly, because both of you have a tournament to participate in." Hercuke said.

"..." Identical Son Poses (tm) and Son Grins(tm) were used. Gohan used it through genetics, while Videl had picked it up as a nervous habit from constant exposure. It didn't effect foe HERCULE.

Hercule responded, disbelievingly"You kids forgot, didn't you? You forgot the reason you guys were training extra hard for a MONTH, just like that.?"

{Crap. Gohan, what do we do?} Videl asked telepathically  
{I don't know Videl. Want to wing it?} Gohan responded.  
{Sure, ill follow your lead.}  
{Ok, let's go.}

With a confident voice, Gohan said "We didn't forget, we just forgot the date. We thought it was next week, right Videl?"

Catching on, Videl said "Yeah dad, we thought it was next week. We planned to get up at five that morning to do some warm-ups. I still need to get full control during Super Saiyan, 'cuz I just stay angry so far, and when I'm angry, I tend to break things. Gohan knows how to use it in everyday situations."

Opening up a mental link, Gohan asked Videl {I thought you got over that about a month ago.}  
{I did, but m dad doesn't know that, does he?}Videl responde, smirking as her dad accepted their excuse and started eating his breakfast, causing her to say out loud "Breakfast time."

Gohan and Videl smirked at each other, then began to devour the food.

*Ten minutes later*

Satisfied, the two Saiyan teens began patting their bellies, burping in unison.

"You two should really have better manners." Hercule said, amused at the flushed faces of his sweetpea and her boyfriend.

Rubbing his head in his father's signature pose, Gohan nervously replied "S-sorry Mr Satan, its just that we can't help it if the food is this good."

"Yeah, Dad. I think I speak for both Gohan and I when I say that this food is as good as Chi Chi's." Videl said, knowing that his ego would be inflated when he was compared to someone whose cooking was THAT good.

"Well, thanks, but don't we need to pick up Gohan's family?" Hercule said, not wanting his daughter to miss her first ever tournament. Well, the first one with actual competition.

"Oh yeah. We should go. Goten and Kara hate it when I'm not with them." Gohan said, remembering an instance where the demon babies once cried for hours on end, until he came into their room, where they immediately shut up and raised their arms in the air, wanting him to play with them.

"Gohan, Videl, go on ahead and tell Chi Chi and Goku to get ready so I can just puck 'yall up and go right away.' Hercule said, as he grabbed the keys of his jetcopter, the same one he used back at the Cell Games, with the words 'world champ' replaced with 'Satan's Dojo'.

Gohan and Videl nodded in unison, and both turned Super Saiyan, blasting off towards the Son Household.

*LATER*

After the rampaging Demon Saiyan Twins were tamed, Goku's hunger was satisfied, and a non-working jetcopter deemed useless, it was decided that Goku would become the main vessel for their transportation needs. Locking on to the energy signature of Krillin, who would be competing along with Yamcha, Tien, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo, the group arrived at the site of the tournament.

Woah. I was hit with writer's block. Until next chapter. Finished: 7:39 5/11/14


	7. Chapter 7 old friends and ominous threat

A/N starting this chapter at 1:15 am 5/12/14. I can't sleep, and want to start this chapter. Don't mess with my cranky self right now. The things I do for 'yall.

Some Team Four Star references here and there, just so you know.

*in space, near earth*

*~Zangya~*

As she watched the planet Bojack targeted next come closer, Zangya couldn't help but remember how that asshole forced her to join. He had threatened that her brother, Kogu, would get killed if she didn't join, and hated everything she had to do for that shithead.

One of these days, someone would defeat that homicidal maniac, but until then, she would do anything for her brother.

*Meanwhile, at the tournament*

"Videl! I almost forgot! Don't go Super during the tournament, ok?" asked a concerned fourteen year old with spiky, unruly, and most importantly, gravity defying hair, wearing an orange gi over a weighted blue undershirt, with blue weighted cuffs on his arms. He had hair as pitch-black as the night sky, and had the softest onyx eyes.

"Why would we do that, Gohan?" Asked a fourteen year old girl, her short hair managing to slightly defy gravity, even if it was that one strand that was slightly pointed upwards. She had on a baggy white shirt over a pinkish-purple weighted undershirt, the weight not even bothering her as she ran to catch up to her boyfriend, named Gohan, and wearing spandex biker-styled shorts, and she had on a pair of black, fingerless gloves. She had raven hair, and sparkling cerulean eyes, the color a deeper blue than the sparkling ocean near a certain pervert's island house.

"We'll, remember the city that Andrew went to so he could apply to some high school?" Asked the boy, wanting the conversation to finish before going into the crowd, so as to not be overheard.

"Yeah, Golden city. Why?" Videl asked, curiosity rising at the subject.

"We'll, turns out, the city is offering a reward to anyone who can tell them about the wearabouts of the 'Golden Fighters' who beat Cell, and if we get recognised as one of them, the press would be on us faster than Roshi onto Bulma's underwear." Gohan said seriously, both knowing its serious if the Roshi comments were being used.

"Damn Gohan, your right, we tell Vegeta and your dad too. I really don't want any reporters dead because of Vegeta, and your dad wouldn't know how to handle them." Videl continued, knowing Gohan probably forgot about the adult Saiyans.

Gohan facepalmed "Oh, I forgot about them."

"Let's hurry then. The preliminaries are going to start soon."

"Ok. Lead the way."

*Meanwhile*

As Bojack's crew descended, Bujin informed them that all of the strongest energy signatures were located on a small island. As they headed there, Zangya couldn't help but hope that Bojack would be defeated today.

*Back at the tournament*

"DAD, over here!"a bubbly blond was yelling into the crowd of z fighters. None of them knew who the dad was, until she ran up to Tien and gave him a hug, one that he returned openly.

"Erasa, its good to see you. Where's your mom?" Tien asked, oblivious to the stares he was getting due to the large hug his fourteen year old daughter was giving him.

Suddenly, a certain trigger happy blond woman ran up to Erasa, while yelling "Erasa, what the Hell were you thinking? You know damn well that you would've gotten lost and I would've gone ballistic if that happened, and I want to break my record for public gatherings without gunshots today."

Suddenly, Erasa took out a feather, one she brought with her for such an occasion, and tickled her mom's nose. After a sneeze, the blond-haired woman, now suddenly a blue-haired woman, ran up to Tien and planted a kiss firmly on his lips, one that he happily returned.

"That's the woman I wanted to see right now " Tien said.

"What, you don't like my other self?", the blue haired woman asked.

"No, its not that, its that I really don't want to dodge anything right now, not that its hard" Tien said. This caused a certain Namek to to stare at Gohan, who said "What?" In confusion.

"You're underestimating mom, dad. She's been working on crazy-mom's anger issues." Erasa pointed out, much to the relief of the older Z fighters who actually knew her, and her best friend.

"Launch still scares me, ya know?" Came the voice of a very frightened Krillin, who was just waiting for Launch to sneeze so he could make a run for it.

Erasa was watching all of this in an amused state. Turning around, she finally took notice of Videl, who was shocked to find out that her friend's dad, the one who spent most of his time training under harsh conditions, was Tien.

After dragging Videl, and in turn, Gohan, off to an empty room, Erasa said "Videl! What were you doing for a month! I never spent that much time without my bestie." then, without warning, an evil, teasing smirk appeared on her face, and she continued "or do you have a boyfriend now? That would explain the day when you said you couldn't go to the mall with ME, your best friend forever!"

What Erasa wasn't expecting, however, was for Videl to kiss Gohan shamelessly on his lips, and for him to respond in kind.

She was speechless, however, when she saw that the boy also had a tail. And at the moment, it was wrapped around Videl's tail. She was used to only one person having a tail, but two? For ERASA has fainted!

*later*

After dropping of Erasa with the blue haired Launch, Gohan and Videl started to make their way to their respective arenas. Gohan went to an arena that resembled some mountain terrain. He smirked as he saw the number of fighters, most of which knew enough about ki manipulation to fly, abelit unsteadily, towards the ring.

Videl's ring was higher up, and surrounded by water. It was a relatively flat surface, with terrain that was similar to a grassy field. As she saw the number of people that were flying up to the ring, she let out an evil-looking smirk on her face. She may be weaker than Gohan, but she would still have as much fun as she could before being beaten by him.

*~Vegeta~*

Vegeta was furious at the eldest Kakabrat's Half-breed piece of trash managed to surpass him, in under THREE YEARS. It was pitiful to find out that a female Saiyan was stronger than a MALE ELITE. She even managed to reach Kakabrat's level, but she couldn't ascend, so she was still majorly outclassed by the brat.

The only thing he wanted was to publicly humiliate the Kakabrat, but The damn blue haired Baka woman wouldn't like that one bit, and the damn harpy mate of Kakarot would pulverise him with the detested frying pan.

But revenge would be his.

Eventually.

*~Gohan~*

He was having the time of his life, and the best thing was that he could use ki blasts and do airborn fights.

He was taking on five people at a time, not even breaking a sweat. He blocked a punch heading for his stomach, while simultaneously using his leg to kick out another guy's feet out from under him. As the man fell, another took his place, this one actually launching a weak-to-a-Saiyan ki , to their suprise, countered it with a blast of his own, and sent one of equal strength to the offender. When it connected, the man was sent flying, and landed in the water, too spent to try to fly.

After this show of strength, everyone started to gang-up on him. All Gohan did before meeting them head on was smirk.

*~Videl~*

She missed this.

Before she met Gohan, she would compete in tournaments, to help out her papa with keeping their old home from falling appart. The price of the repairs were out of this world, but the thing she enjoyed was fighting all of those opponents, even when she would defeat them with a single punch, an accidental slap, even with just a tap. She enjoyed making her papa proud. That was before he won The damn championship belt. It wasn't a problem now, but it was hell back then. The cameras, The paparazzi, and having to hide her tail. She didn't hide it anymore, mostly because of logic that if the king was a dog, a tail wouldn't be a big deal. So far, she was right.

After knocking down a man three times her size, she turned around and smirked at the chaos that was left in her wake. Grown men were laying down on the ground, either knocked out or in too much pain to get up. She then calmly watched the end of Gohan's fight, laughing at the sight.

*~Gohan~*

As he stared at his opponent, Gohan saw the man was hopelessly trying not to show fear, but his Saiyan sense of smell could actually pick up on the fact that the man was scared shitless.

Literally.

As a show of mercy, Gohan said "You don't have to fight me, ya know. Everyone saw me take down absolutely all of the people here. It just shows that you know when you're beat."

A look of relief passed over the man's face, as he thanked Gohan and promptly jumped into the waiting pool of water underneath, admitting defeat.

*~Zangya~*

After her battle on a rocky clearing, Zangya looked on in disgust as her 'crew', brother excluded, were currently beating down everyone on their respective rings without any mercy. She turned and looked at Kogu and saw, to her relief, him simply pushing everyone onto the water, winning by ring out. He never liked fighting, but when provoked, he was a force to be reckoned with.

She only wanted the nightmare named Bojack to just cease to exist.

*~Gohan~*

As he finish the fight Gohan looked over to where Zangya's crew were fighting. As he looked on it couldn't help but notice sick grins in Bojack, Bujin, and Bido's faces. As he scanned their ki, he noticed the pure evil in them. After scanning the two other similar-looking aliens, he noticed that they weren't evil, yet they weren't good, either. They were preety darn close, though.

He could just sense the trouble brewing, though.

He just knew it.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

I was hit by a case of writer's block. Sorry.

I hope you guys realise the new Z fighter now.

I'll let you guys decide on who shell be paired up with. If you still don't know who shell be, ill give you a hint. Z + angya = what?

Will start to accept some oc's, but only ones I can properly introduce into the story.

I'll let you guys figure it out.

Time:11:24 Date:5/15/14


	8. Chapter 8 Zangya's warning

11:49 am 5/16/14

A/N: I got bored during lunch.

Enjoy.

*During fight, or tournament scenes, ill switch the pov to focus on one character.*

"Speech"

'Thought'

{Bond}

*Announcer*

*SHENRON/SOUND EFFECTS*

*~POV/Scene Change~*

*~Tournament~*

Everyone looked up at the announcer once they were finished with the preliminaries.

*After an amazing show of strength, this will be the line-up for the tournament.*

*Videl Satan v.s. Bido - They seem to be evenly matched, despite their difference in size.

Mirai Briefs v.s. Kogu - both of these fighters have swords, but can they use them?

Gohan v.s. Bujin - these two may be small, but they pack a mean punch. They will be the only ones fighting once, unfortunately.

Krillin v.s. Bojack - one semi-finalist versus a newcomer. Will this be as exiting as all the others?

Goku Son v.s. Vegeta Briefs - these two seem to have a long history. Let's hope they wait to settle it in the ring.

And the last match of the tournament will be a three way brawl.*

After the announcements, the Z gang headed to were all saiyans go during a break in the tournament: the all-you-can-eat-buffet. When they got there, they were met with this sight: five saiyans chowing down on all of the food in the resturant, with a huge pile of plates already next to the ravenous saiyans. Any doubt that they were normal went out the window.

But they weren't even HUMAN to begin with.

*~Zangya~*

While the saiyans were being, well Saiyans, one specific alien woman was hurrying over to them, having finally snuck out of Bojack's crew.

'I have to at least warn these people. I won't see Bojack tear appart another helpless planet.' Thought the woman as she hurried over to where she senced the highest powers were. She was wearing an open, white sleeveless top over a blue tank top, and was wearing loose-fitting white gi pants, with a loose blue sash around her waist, and yellow boots with black toes and cuffs. Her orange hair reached just below her knees, and she was wearing strange earrings and a necklace the same style as the earrings. Her sky blue eyes were nearly covered by her bangs, and she ran urgently towards the source of the powerful ki's.

As she neared the source, she noticed it coming from an eating establishment. Curious, she looked in and was surprised when she saw five 'locals' eating absolutely everything in sight. Though disgusted by the sight, her senses told her that this group of five were the most powerful beings here. After waiting patiently for the people eating, she noticed that the two highest energy signatures were coming from the two TEENAGERS.

She stopped in her tracks, however, when she noticed the tails from the two youngest in the group, the powerful ones. 'Saiyans,' she thought. Her suspicions were comfirmed when she heard the following line from the scar-faced human: "those Saiyans, they always eat up everything in sight. I'll never get used to that, not in this life, or the next."

Working up her resolve, she confronted the teen in the orange gi. As soon as she got within ten feet, all of the 'bottomless pits' stopped eating and stared at her.

A Saiyan with flame-like hair regarded her with a glare that made her repress a shiver, and said " What do you want, woman?"

Then, a Saiyan with wild, unruly hair, no doubt the father of the teen, said " Come on, Vegeta, leave her alone, she just wants to talk. Let her ta-"

" Shut your trap, Kakarot, don't tell me what to do when confronted by weaklings. I am the Prince of all Saiy-"Vegeta was beggining to rant, and Gohan wasn't going to let his ears bleed by the increadibly old topic anymore.

"Vegeta, don't bring up the 'Prince of all Saiyans act. There's only like, seven of us, one missing and another one 's not enough of us for you to rule properly, so just drop the act already, its getting old already."

Fuming, Vegeta did somethin no one thought a Saiyan would ever do: he got up, and stomped away.

As Zangya finally got the courage to speak, she began her warning...

*~Vegeta~*

As the orange-haired wench began her warning, Vegeta was begining to think up ways to humiliate the Kakabrat. One way to do it would surely get him killed by Kakarot's harpy of a mate, but it would be worth it for him.

All he needed to do was wait for his and Kakarot's match, and make it a match where the 'golden warriors' would reveal themselves...

Oh, this is going to show that brat.

*~Videl~*

After Zangya's warning, she got up and left in a hurry, wanting to get back "before the dumbass knows I even left," as she put it.

Not wanting to keep this akward silence going any longer than it had to, Videl chose to break the ice. "So we're going to get jumped by space pirates. Huh, didn't see that coming"

Gohan started, with a serious edge to his voice, "I knew this would happen. I sensed the pure evil coming off of Bojack, Bido, and Bujin. This only comfirms it. These guys mean business."

In a defeated tone, Krillin said "Aww man. Just when life starts to treat me well, something comes back to bite me in the as-"

*BANG*

Out of nowhere, Chi Chi, much to the horror of all Saiyans present, slammed the Frying Pan of Pain and Agony (tm) on top of Krillin's head. She then continued with, "LANGUAGE! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" She screamed, pointing at the terrified babies with the Frying Pan of Misery and Suffering (tm)

All Krillin could do to escape even more indescribable pain was to loose conciousness. And with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, that's exactly what he did.

Seeing the Saiyans cower behind the table, everyone burst out laughing, except Chi Chi and the Saiyans, of course.

After several minutes of laughing, Yamcha was the one who speak what was on all of their minds. "Wow, here are the most powerful people in the universe, and their hiding in fear because of a frying pan." That sealed his fate.

CHICHI uses Frying Pan Slam...

It's super effective!

Foe YAMCHA has fainted!

"Come on, pick up Yamcha and let's go to Videl's match. It's starting in half an hour.

They left him there.

IT IS NOW DONE!

2:37 pm. 5/19/14


	9. Chapter 9 Videl's Fight

5/21/14 7:46

A/N: I finally had the urge to write. Enjoy.

Theme for fight: Sky is in our Hands- Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 soundtrack

"Speech"

'Thought'

{Bond}

*Announcer*

*SHENRON/SOUND EFFECTS*

*~POV/Scene Change~*

*~Videl~*

As Videl walked onto the arena, which resembled a desert, she recalled the conversation she just had with Gohan.

*~Ten Minutes Earlier~*

"Videl, remember, he can get stronger in an instant. Thanks to Zangya, we know of their transformations. Beat him BEFORE he transforms. You can take him now, but when he transforms, you'll need to go super, and that won't end well for our privacy." Gohan said, with a serious tone. No-one here wanted to deal with any press.

"I know, Gohan. And I'll rush him with all my strength at the beginning just in case, OK?" Videl responded, with a confident smirk.

"Ok Videl, just be careful." Gohan replied, with a worried tone. He pecked her on the cheek, muttered a quick "Good luck," and went to the stands to watch the fight from the screens. She would be going into a far away arena.

*~Present~*

As Videl wandered the 'desert', she scanned the area for any ki. She found Bido hiding in a pile of sand, clearly waiting for her to pass so he could sneak attack her. She smirked as she came up with a plan, and walked OVER him, making him think she didn't know where he was. As she sensed him rising and getting closer, she remained 'oblivious' to the whole thing, until he was about to grab her in a choke hold.

In that moment, she spun around, and punched him as hard as she could in the stomach. As she watched him double over in pain, she kneed him in the face with enough force to send him in the air. Pressing her advantage, she flew up to him and started to attack him with a combination of punches, and kicks, usind any part of her that could be used to cause pain.

After a minute of this, Bido finally found an opening, grabbing an outstretched leg and swinging her over his head and smashing her onto the sand he continued throwing her upwards, and using his opening, he phased in behind her, giving her a double handed ax blow to the chest, and watched her, thinking she was unconscious. As he descended down to her, she suddenly got back up and slammed her knee into his stomach, and kicked him far away.

As she catches her breath, she saw him launch a shimmering emerald green wave from the top of a sand dune. She retaliated, launching a vibrant pink Kamehameha to counter the emerald energy wave. The light suddenly intensifies as the beams collide, shrowding the whole desert arena with a mixture of shimmering emerald and vibrant pink colors.

Videl began pumping more ki into the Kamehameha, comepletely overpowering Bido's Emerald Wave of Death. Instead of obliterating him, she just let it beat him around, knocking him unconscious.

As Videl landed, she picked up the unconscious body of Bido, who was covered in cuts and bruises. She smiled at her handiwork, pleased that she didn't have to go super for this fight, although when she launched that Kamehameha, she was worried she would have failed. That Kamehameha didn't have the strongest of starts behind it. Luckily, she managed to pump it full of ki on it's way there. Any less, and SHE would've been the one unconscious.

She then flew towards the direction of the stands.

*~Later~Gohan~*

Gohan ran towards his girlfriend, barely containing his excitement when he saw her. She looked better than what he thought she would look like. When she got slammed into the ground, it took both Mirai and Goku to restrain him. Vegeta said something about a Saiyan being overprotective about his 'mate', but nobody believed him. But who want to mess with a Saiyan's 'mate'? Chi Chi's Frying Pan of Instant Pain and Suffering (tm), Bulma's Wrench of

Unimaginable Fury (tm), and Videl's Kick to the Manhood (tm) scared them.

Needless to say, they wouldn't be going near one of those women without their final will and testament being finished.

As Videl touched down, she dropped dropped Bido onto the ground, much to the amusement of the Z-fighters, Zangya, and Kogu. As she saw Gohan, she broke into a huge grin and ran towards him, pecking him on the cheek once she got to him.

After a minute of this, Gohan simply said "I was worried about you. I saw you get smashed onto the sand. Did you get hurt?"

Smirking, Videl replied, "Gohan, don't get worried about me. When I got smashed onto the ground, the impact didn't even phased me, although I will feel sore for the rest of today, and I can take care of myself, Mister I beat 'Cell in an Instant'."

"VIDEL! Not so loud!" Scolded Gohan in a whisper.

'Gohan's right,' Videl thought, 'I wouldn't want to have the press on our family's door step. Just the few weeks when Dad was world champion was enough to last me a lifetime. I can only imagine what it would've been if I had the press following me until I was eighteen. Kami, that would be awful,' she finished, not realising how close she would've been to that reality, if she didn't tag along when she didn't need to.

Realising her slip, she instantly apologised, "Sorry Gohan, it just slipped. It won't happen again,"

With a warm smile, he responded, " It's ok, Videl. It was an accident. I'm just glad he didn't cause you much trouble. Do you need a Senzu for any injuries you're hiding from me?"

With a smile, she responded, " Yeah. I didn't get hurt, but I'm sore all over. Plus, these bruises are making me feel uncomfortable."

Turning to Krillin, Gohan said, "Krillin, Senzu Bean."

Responding, Krillin said, "Senzu Bean?"

Comfirming this, Gohan said, "Sensu Bean."

While throwing one, Krillin yelled, "SENZU BEAN!"

Videl snatches it out of the air and says, "Thanks Krillin, now come on, Mirai's match is going to start soon.

*~Yamcha~*

...

...

*Groan*

Waking up, Yamcha just said, "Did she have to hit me so damn hard? I would've gotten the massage with a simple threat. Why'd she hafta hit me so hard? That bitch..."

Suddenly...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME, YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A MAN?!"

"Oh shit."

And that's the last thing he remembered before a Frying Pan made contact with his face.

Chapter End.

I hope the fight was alright. I mean, it was short, but the point was to end it quickly, as to not let Bido power up.

11:29a.m. 5/23/14


	10. Chapter 10 Mirai v,s, Kogu

9:23 p.m. 5/24/14

A/N: I got bored and wanted to write this out. I'm really not used to people actually wanting to read what I write. In reality, I'm what people refer to as a 'loner', and in result, don't have a huge amount of self-confidence. I want to thank everyone who actually reads this. This is helping me a lot, guys and gals.

Now, let me end my damn rambling, and let's start the chapter.

*~Videl~*

As Videl went to the stands, she met Kogu, who was on his way to his match. As she approached him, he turned around, curious as to who wanted to talk to him.

After she got close, she whuspered, "Kogu, were here to help. Zangya already talked to us and told us what you do to keep her safe. we'll beat Bojack, you know. He isn't as strong as Cell was."

Kogu seemed suprised, then grateful. Finally, he said, in a whisper, " Thanks, anything you need to tell me about my opponent?"

Videl just replied, " Nothing bit the fact that he's a friend, and he's good with that sword. Maybe even better than you."

Kogu just laughed, and said, " Thanks for the advice, but I like a good challenge. I haven't been beaten yet, when it comes to swords. And don't worry, I won't win if I did, I'll have to help Bojack." And with that, he headed towards a 'ruined city' landscape.

*~Mirai~*

As Mirai walked through the 'ruined city', he remembered his own home 'I hope mom's alright. I didn't like leaving her all alone like that. But I did want to see the Z-Fighters again. It's so weird though. Krillin and the Android having a kid... What was her name? Amanda? I hope they know what their doing. They tore apart my time... But Goku's right, these act more like humans than weapons.'

After his thoughts ended, Mirai saw Kogu waiting for him in the middle of a ruined building, with his sword stabbed into the concrete.

As Mirai got closer, he said, " So, I guess Videl told you what we're doing?" After he received a nod, he continued, with a very Vegeta-like smirk appearing on his face "and she told you about my skill, right?" Another nod. "So I guess we should get started, huh?" He received a smile and a nod in return.

As Mirai unsheathed his sword, Kogu pulled his out of the cement. The two stared down at each other as they got into their respective stances, looking for any weaknesses.

Breaking the silence, Mirai said, "Do you want to do this normally, or do you want to play with ki?"

Kogu replied, smirking, "Let's give these people a good show."

Mirai smiled, and replied " Ki it is, then," as he filled his sword with his ki, tinting the metal a golden color. Kogu mirrored his action, tinting his sword a light green color.

As the wind picked up, both swordsmen dashed at each other with out warning, swinging their swords in unison. There was a flash of light, and the two were found with their swords locked in between them, neither of them giving up any space.

Suddenly, Mirai backed off and suddenly ran in, slashing the air where Kogu stood mere moments ago. Turning around, he barely had enough time to parry a slash made to cut into his chest. He deflected the sword, and brought down his own, when Kogu suddenly leaped away from Mirai's blade, slashing with his own. After his sword went through an afterimage, the two swordsmen stared each other down.

With a yell, both swordsmen rushed each other, seemingly passing through one another after they slashed into 'thin air'. After their encounter, they stood appart from one another, facing the opposite direction from each other, swords held away from one another.

Mirai was the first to react, as a cut appeared on his right cheek, along with a few strands of his lavender hair falling to the floor. Kogu was next, as his hair was also treated to an early haircut, and A cut mysteriously appearing on his cheek as well. Of them turned to face one another, big smiles plastered onto their faces. Kogu and Mirai just laughed. Those two were having the time of their lives.

Mirai broke the silence that followed the laugh, and said " I hope your ready for this." Kogu just replied, puzzled, "Ready for what?" Mirai just smirked, replying, "For this."

In an instant, Mirai landed a devastating uppercut, one that launched Kogu into the air. After regaining his senses, Kogu saw Mirai above him, in the middle of a slice. Once he got cut in the chest, Kogu was left defenceless as Mirai kept on slicing into him, deep enough to leave a mark, but not so deep as to mortally wound Kogu. In the end, Mirai held his sword level to his side, and used his left hand, the one free hand he had, and fired a huge ki blast, making sure to keep it as non-lethal as possible while making sure this was the blast that assured his victory. He was awarded with the sound of a sword falling uselessly onto the ground, and the unconscious body of Kogu falling down, indenting the ground when he landed.

Smiling at his victory, and at the effort he had to put in in order to defeat Kogu, Mirai picked him up, flying towards the other Z-fighters after the announcer declared him the victor.

"SENZU BEAN!"

As soon as he landed on the ground, Mirai caught the magical bean and gave it to Kogu, who returned to conciousness within moments of swallowing the bean.

Immediately, Kogu broke into a grin, and said "that was the best damn match I've ever been in. Don't get me wrong, I'm upset that I lost, but this finaly gives me a goal to surpass." He then bowed to Mirai, and joined his sister near Bojack (albeit reluctantly).

*~Bojack~*

Unknown to everyone, Bojack was fuming. Two of his crew of 'unstoppable forces' have just been bested at what they were best at! Bido at surprise attacks, and Kogu at swordfights. As he stood there fuming, he turned to Bujin and said, in a whisper, "if you feel yourself loose this match, make him feel pain by restraining and absorbing his energy. That way, no would stand a chance against me, and this planet would be history." All Bujin did was smile wickedly, and glare at Gohan, who was glaring at Bujin as well.

*~Gohan~*

Without breaking eye contact, Gohan said, " I have a feeling that that man Bojack has something planned for me."

Concerned, Videl said, "How are you so sure?" and then she added with a smirk, "besides, what can they do to you? You're like, the strongest being alive right now."

All Gohan said was "You never know..." Before he was rudely interrupted by his own stomach. With his Son Pose (tm) and Son Grin (tm) in use, he excused himself, and went to go clean out another buffet, along with all Saiyans present.

10:17 a.m. 5/28/14

Thanks for Reviewing, people. Until next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 Gohan's match

6:37 5/28/14

**As of now the theme for the overall story in 'Reach for the Sky' by Social Distortion IDK why, it just fits for me**

*~Gohan~*

As the needs of his Saiyan stomach was being satisfied, Gohan began wondering what this feeling of danger was coming from. He knew he was stronger than Bujin in the 'raw power' and 'skill' categories, but maybe Bujin had a trick up his sleeve...

*~?~*

Floating around in a barely space-worthy spaceship with a nine-year old Saiyan daughter wasn't what this particular mother would've seen coming even in her wildest dreams, but after that ass of a Saiyan FORCED himself on her and sent her into deep space, away from her family, nothing was improbable.

Eyeing the sleeping form of her third daughter, she sighed, hoping her precious second-born was alright. Luckily, she bore no resemblance to Raditz. Not even his mindset. In fact, all she wants to do right now is drive her up a wall. Her first-born, Sidney, left to train since she was five, Videl was barely one.

Excitement coursed through her veins as the ancient machinery informed her that Earth was merely a two days away.

Fasha hoped her family was safe.

*~Gohan~*

After running a buffet out of business, Gohan went to his designated fighting arena. Strangely enough, the arena looked like a giant version of Trunks' playpen. While walking, he thought 'This is creepy'.

Suddenly, he felt a ki blast coming for him from behind. Spinning around, he barely had enough time to block the suprisingly strong ki blast. After the assault, he started to use his ki sense to look for Bujin. To his surprise, he was right above him, charging up a blast.

Flying up, he cancelled Bujin's blast by punching him in the gut and kicking him towards the ground. Pressing his advantage, he kicked Bujin upwards and leaped up to meet him in mid-air. Once he was within range of melee attacks, Gohan began raining blow upon blow on Bujin's poor, untrained body.

Sensing his defeat upon him, Bujin managed to get far away enough from Gohan to put his plan into action. In one hand, he powered up an emerald blast, weak for Gohan, but strong enough for him to have to dodge. As he released it, he couldn't help but smirk as Gohan predictably dodged by jumping in the air, as the blast was formed wide, but short. As Gohan jumped, he was left vulnerable for Bujin's REAL attack.

Immediately after jumping, Gohan knew he royaly messed up. While Piccolo may be proud that he actually dodged a blast this time, he would have screamed into his Saiyan-enhanced ears for leaving him open like this. At this moment, he knew Bujin's plan, and was thankful for Zangya's warning, though too late to avoid it, as he knew what the effects were now.

*~Earlier~*

Zangya was in the middle of explaining one of their groups attacks, and was in the middle of the Psycho-Thread attack.

"What this attack does is essentially restrain the target and begins to force the energy out of one's body. A good way to avoid a major power drain would be for one not to use one's full potential, as it only drains however much is being used. Another way to avoid this is to become so powerful, that the Psycho-Thread is useless against it. One important thing to remember is to NOT STRUGGLE. The more you struggle, the more painful it becomes, and the more energy it absorbs, regardless of the amount of energy you would be currently using." As she said the last statement, she made it obvious that this was serious. No jokes were told at her expense, not even Vegeta made an arrogant remark, though the reason for this was because he was in his own little world (A/N: When is he not?).

*~Now~*

As he felt invisible threads surround him the first thing he did was the first thing Zangya told him NOT to do, struggle. It started unconsciously, and as the pain increased, he started to REALLY struggle. It felt as if his blood was on fire, and his ki was being painfully sucked out of him.

After minutes of this torture, Bujin let Gohan go, on account that he seemed unconscious. That was his final mistake. He wasn't killed, per say, but he was knocked unconscious by a ki-enhanced punch, courtesy of a very, very pissed off Gohan. He didn't even see it coming. All he saw was Gohan unconscious, and was knocked out from a not-so-unconscious Gohan's sudden revival, and although every muscle in his drained body sceamed in protest, and with his ki drained, he barely had anything to even knock him out with.

After that devastating blow to the temple, a classic boxing strategy, it was clear that Bujin was out for the count. After Gohan was declared the victor, he collapsed.

The following happened: Gohan telepathically contacted Videl and asked for his help, and for a Senzu Bean, which Krillin happily threw his way, as soon as he was in range.

The Space Pirates were being picked appart one by one.

Bojack was not amused.

Chapter End...

Fasha cliffhanger...

... Don't kill me.


	12. Chapter 12 Bojack's 'message'

9:38 5/31/14

*~Krillin~*

To say he was scared was an understatement. He was supposed to fight a tyrant who was a bloodthirsty psychopath that wanted to conquer the earth. Who wouldn't be scared right now?

As he walked towards his certain demise, he looked over to his friends, all whom wore sympathetic smiles as if they knew what he was going through. Most of them did, those being Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Videl, Amanda, and Trunks. All Vegeta did was laugh at "Badly's ownage count going up," although a good wack from Bulma's Wrench of Unbelievable Pain (tm) shut him up pretty quickly.

As he walked towards the arena, Amanda, his pregnant wife, pulled him aside and said in a worried tone, " Krillin, you don't have to do this, you know. You can just back out or forfeit the match. Everybody here knows that he's stronger than you." He responded by saying , " I know, but I want to get a crack at him first. Plus, we all know he's holding back, but we don't know by how much. I'm willing to risk my life to protect you, you already saw that when Cell tried to absorb you the first time, and if the only way to do that is to let Gohan and the rest measure his power to let them know what were dealing with, then I'll do it. For you, Amanda." As he finished saying that, he leaned forward, and kissed her.

After the kiss, he flew of to the arena, which reminded him of a dying planet Namek, by what Goku described it as. He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he remembered the trip there, and recalled the exact feeling of hopelessness pass through him back then when he sensed Frieza's ki. Pure, freaking terror.

He immediately sensed Bojack in the middle of a smoke cloud, smirking as he walked towards the terrified Krillin.

As he began to compose himself, he tried to come up with a plan. He would try to make Bojack power up to the max, the run the hell away from him. If that didn't work, then he would have to hope for the best and survive.

As he neared Bojack, he was suddenly floored by a wave of pure energy. Apparently, Bojack wanted to intimidate his opponent. And it was working.

Seeing his reaction, all Bojack did was smirk. He then began to speak, " This is merely half of my true power. This is more than enough to beat your pathetic friends into the next life. Feel free to cower in fear," his smirk grew into a sadistic smile as he finished.

Krillin, however did not cower, and this ticked off Bojack. He began walking slowly, deliberately toward Krillin, trying to instil fear onto the bald monk. It worked, but on his face was the best damn pokerface known to man. Bojack was now infuriated and yelled at Krillin, " Why don't you run away and hide, little man?! I like a moving target. Or is this power not terrifying enough for you?" as he powered up to his max, transforming his skin green, his hair turning red, never would he have thought that this was what Krillin actually wanted.

Bojack finally stopped powering up and looked on at the terrified look on Krillin's face, a sadistic smirk on his face. "So, my full power makes you cower in fear? Let me send your friends a little message. Maybe broken bones littering your body would be a strong enough message..." with the sadistic smirk still etched onto his face, he proceded to make Krillin beg for mercy.

*~Goku~*

No.

Not this again.

As he stood there, staring at the screen, he could feel his rage build up inside him as he watched his best friend get turned into a bloody mess. This was worse than when Frieza blew him up. At least that time, it was quick, and Krillin said the worst he felt was the fear of death at the time.

But this time, he was suffering. He had half a mind to attack Bojack full force, but all he would end up doing was cause Krillin even more pain. The only one right now that can actually stand up to Bojack would be Gohan, but he was being restrained right now.

Instead of rushing towards Krillin, he instead went to try to comfort Amanda, who was crying at the sight on-screen. As he neared, she suddenly pounced on him and started to cry on their shoulder. She desperately wanted to charge the Sadistic Green Giant right now, but since she had a baby growing inside her right now, she would only put Krillin in an even more painful situation, if Bojack realised she was his wife and went to hurt her.

After Bojack was reluctantly declared the winner by knockout, Goku rushed to the arena, Senzu Bean Bag in his hand. After he found him, he immediately felt his anger boil over, threatening to force the happy-go-lucky Saiyan into a vengeful rampage.

After seeing the broken form of Krillin instantly mend itself, he picked up his best friend, who didn't complain, and flew towards the stands. As he neared, he was instantly tackled as Amanda snatched Krillin out of the Earth-raised Saiyan's grip, and began to hug him as much as she could, given her current condition.

Between sobs, Amanda yelled, " KRILLIN CHESTNUT! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU ALMOST DIED! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Krillin replied with, "Amanda, I'm alright right now. Look at me! See? No broken bones. I'm alright. Now, let's see if everyone felt the sadistic bastard's ki."

Gohan suddenly spoke up, and said, in a worried tone, " I did, and I don't think I can handle it."

Chapter End

wow, cliffhanger. I'm thinking of having Videl reach SSJ 2 when they go up against Bojack. What do you guys think? Post it as a review. I will read it. I've read every single one so far, and I'm impressed at the encouragement I'm getting from some of them.

-Ricardo A. Rocha

12:21 6/3/14


	13. Chapter 13: Goku's Bacon

9:11 6/3/14

"Speech"

'Thought'

{Bond}

*Announcer*

*SHENRON/SOUND EFFECTS*

*~POV/Scene Change~*

** One irresistible DBZ: Abridged reference here. See if you can find it. Heheh.**

*~Gohan~*

As soon as he let those words out, panic spread out on Krillin's face. He then started talking with a defeated voice, " Then you mean that he's too strong and well all get killed, right?"

Gohan responded, confused, " When did I say that? I meant that I can't handle him on my own. I mean, he's just a little bit stronger than me. We'll need two of our strongest fighters there. I already know I'm the strongest, but it would be a fight between both Mirai and Videl, since Bojack will win, regardless of it being Vegeta or my dad. Sheesh, I should've known you would take it that way, Krillin." Finished Gohan with a small smirk.

" Oh man, you had me going there for a bit, Gohan. Don't do that again, though. I almost had a heart attack." Said Krillin, calming himself after a few minutes.

Videl was not amused, though, "Gohan! You had me worried! Don't do that again!"

Gohan replied, pouting, "Alright Videl, sheesh."

Meanwhile, another argument has been going on...

*~Goku~*

"But Vegeta, we need to listen to what they're saying! It might be important!" Called out Goku to an impatient Vegeta.

Still dragging Goku by the back of his gi, Vegeta responded in his usual annoyed tone of voice, " Just shut up Kakarot! I am not going to have our match postponed by the musings of your half-breed spawn! I are going to prove that I am the strongest Saiyan in the universe, once and for all. I even had the Woman make us our arena. Now, don't make me wait any longer Kakarot," The overconfidence was just oozing out of the Saiyan Prince.

" But Vegeta-" Goku started, befor getting interrupted.

" Just shut it, Kakarot. Let's get this fight out of the way." Vegeta said, cutting off Goku's protest.

As they made their way to the arena, Goku started to get a good look at it. It looked exactly like the wasteland where they had their first fight at. There was even a wind blowing through it, stirring up dust in it's wake.

Only slightly impressed, Vegeta smirked, " It seems that the woman isn't as useless as I thought. Come on Kakarot, get into your stance. It's time I prove my superiority over you, you third-class piece of trash."

Goku just sighed, " Well, I guess there's no convincing you, right Vegeta?" Then he smirked, " Guess I might as well enjoy myself."

*Are the contestants ready?*

Vegeta smirked, and thought, ' Time to put my plan in action,' Then he said, " Kakarot, listen up! Remember that batch of bacon on the buffet table this morning?" This caught Goku's attention. A truly evil person decided to eat his bacon, and he was going to make that person suffer. Vegeta smirked evily, then said, "I ate them."

*FIGHT!*

*~Gohan~*

Hearing what Vegeta said, Gohan cursed, wide-eyed, "Oh shit."

Concerned, Videl asked, "What's wrong, Gohan?"

Gohan looked at her, eyes wide as saucers, "Vegeta messed with the wrong man's bacon."

Videl's eyes got as wide as Gohan's, and she said, "Oh shit."

"..."

"Well, now we don't have to worry about hiding our Super Saiyan transformation."

"Yep."

"..."

"Vegeta DOES know my mom's gonna kill him, right?"

"I don't know Gohan, I don't know."

*~Goku~*

To say that Goku was pissed was an understatement. He was BEYOND pissed. Instantly transforming into a Super Saiyan, he failed to notice the triumphant look on Vegeta's face as he dashed at him at blinding speeds. He got the upper hand as he landed a solid punch onto Vegeta's face, launching him onto a plateau, the rock formation giving away from the force, collapsing on top of the Saiyan Prince.

In a flash of brilliant golden light, Vegeta emerged from the rubble, hair gold, eyes teal, muscles bulging, as he faced his rival, turning into his 'Super Vegeta' form, charging up one of his signature attacks. He yelled out "BIG BANG, ATTACK!" as he launched a ball of concentrated blue ki, electric sparks flying from it.

Goku managed to avoid the attack by mere inches, as it sailed past him, detonating onto a rock formation, leaving only charred rubble as a result. Not leaving himself vulnerable, Goku rushed Vegeta, keeping him hard-pressed as he punched, kicked, and grabbed him to buy time for a strategy. Finally figuring one out, he gave Vegeta a devistating elbow to his chin, knocking him away. Pressing his advantage, he dealt Vegeta devastating kicks. After a while, he gave Vegeta a massive blow to the stomach, letting him fall to the floor while he jumped up in the air, facing Vegeta horizontally while charging his signature blast. As he charged, he started chanting, "KA... MEE... HAA... MEEE..." Vegeta stared at Goku wide-eyed as he charged his attack, unable to move out of the way of the devastating blast due to the blow to the stomach. Finally, Goku shouted, "HAAAAA!" as he launched the devastating Kamehameha at Vegeta. Finally regaining control of his body, Vegeta barely had enough time to get out of the way of the Kamehameha before it hit him. (AN: That was Goku's Meteor Combination attack, just so you know.)

In an instant, Vegeta recovered, and rushed at Goku, who was recovering from launching the Kamehameha. When Vegeta was about an arm's length away, Goku recovered enough to dodge a punch from Vegeta. They then began to trade blows at lightning-fast speeds, appearing as a blur of color to the rest of the audience, who were paralyzed in the face of their 'saviors'.

Finally, it was Vegeta that gave the final blow, as he hammer-fisted Goku down onto the ground. He began to charge his signature Galick Gun, purple energy surrounding his hands, as Goku regained his senses.

Realising the danger he was in, Goku looked up into the sky and instantly realised Vegeta's plan, which was 'Dodge this, and it hits the planet'. And although Vegeta was a good guy now, he would still do it nonetheless. Goku then began to charge his attack, chanting "Kaa... Meee... Haaa... Meee..." In unison to Vegeta's "Galick Gun...", both pouring their energy into it, making the blast an equal strength.

Finally, they shouted, "HAAA/FIRE!" at the same time, Vegeta's purple beam meeting Goku's blue beam. The beams began struggling, painting the sky a mixture of violent purple and shimmering blue, as Vegeta's blast began gaining the upper hand, due to the sheer power of his form.

"Well Kakarot, I guess I win this fight. It's too bad, really, I expected more of a fight, but I guess you really are third-class trash,' gloated Vegeta, as his Galick Gun gained more ground against Goku's Kamehameha.

As Goku's mind began racing, thinking of a way out, he thought, 'No way of telling if this would work. My body might not be able to handle it at this level. All I know is this will hurt ALOT' He then shouted, "SUPER K-KAIOKEN!". His flaming yellow aura suddenly turned into a violent orange, as his muscles bulged. Goku's Kamehameha suddenly shot up like a runaway train, barreling through Vegeta's Galick Gun as if it wasn't even there.

As the blast was nearing him, Vegeta screamed, "No! Not this again! Every damn time I start to overpower Kakarot, he somehow finds a way to beat me! AND THIS IS JUST LIKE THE FIRST TIME!" Right as the Kamehameha reached him, he yelled out, "DAMN YOU KAKAROT!" As he got carried away from the blast, Goku fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain from using the Kaioken while in Super Saiyan. As he fell unconscious, he said, almost in a whisper, "That oughta teach you to mess with my bacon." He then fell asleep.

*~Gohan~*

"AS SOON AS HE GETS HERE, VEGETA IS GOING TO GET HIT BY MY FRYING PAN SO HARD, HE'LL BE KNOCKED OUT FOR A WEEK!" Chi Chi yelled as soon as she heard about the match, making Videl, Gohan, and Mirai hold their ears in pain, as well as making the babies cry. As she was too busy tacking care of the Demon Baby Duo, or Goten and Kara, she didn't take notice of the fight until the end. So she wasn't able to throw her Homing Frying Pan of Punishment (tm) during Goku and Vegeta's fight.

Bulma also chimed in with, "THAT MAN WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT MONTH WITHOUT THE DAMN GRAVITY ROOM!" None present were able to recall a time when they looked scarier than at this moment.

Gohan then timidly said, in a barely audible voice, "W- well, look at it this way, m-mom. Now, we don't have to hide during the tournament." Chi Chi turned around and looked at Gohan with a face that made him wet his pants and run behind Videl, who was currently cowering in fear. Gohan then said, "I'm shutting up."

After Chi Chi calmed down, she said, "Gohan, Videl, go get Goku. He won't know what to do if the press gets there. We'll be at the hotel nearby. And hurry up." The demi-Saiyans eagerly complied, wanting to get out of the room where two angry wives were at.

Soon, the Z-gang were at the nearby hotel, after giving Goku one of the last three Senzu Beans. It was assured that Vegeta was going to heal 'the hard way' whenever he got back.

Goku then started to apologize in his Son Pose (tm) "Heheh, sorry Gohan. I couldn't control myself. It's just like when trunks told me I had to lay off the bacon." Gohan then responded , "It's ok dad. It would've happened sooner or later. This just gets it out of the way. Now tell me, how did you get the Kaioken to work while in Super Saiyan?" Goku then replied, "Honestly Gohan, I don't know. King Kai told me it wasn't possible while training a while back. I wanted to be able to multiply my power to be as strong as you are, since I can't go 'Super Saiyan Two' yet. He said something about the energy of a Super Saiyan being too much for a body to handle. I guess he was wrong. It did hurt, though." Satisfied with the answer, Gohan let his father rest up for the night, as he went to the room he was sharing with Videl.

Laying down on his seperate bed, Gohan went to sleep.

Tommorow was going to be a long day...

AN: Heh, bet you found the reference by now. Sorry for the long wait, couldn't come up with anything for Goku and Vegeta's fight. A bit of my humor here and there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

1:09 a.m. 6/7/14


	14. Chapter 14 comedic relief

2:22 p.m. 6/9/14

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Couldn't come up with material for this bit. Next chapters the fight. I wanted to relieve the tension of the story, and laugh a bit. Hope you like this.

6/13/14

-Ricardo A. Rocha

*~Videl~*

It was a beautiful morning at the hotel by the tournament, and all of the competitors were awake.

We'll, ALMOST all of them...

After taking his shower and getting dressed, Gohan decided to wake up his girlfriend, who was having a match in three hour's time. Prepared for the worst, he brought along several ice packs, but they weren't for Videl.

Working up his courage, he approached her with the same caution someone would use to disarm a bomb with. As he approached her, he said softly "Videl, wake up. It's Eight o'clock right now."

Getting no results, he said in a slightly louder voice "Videeel, wake uuuuup." He was rewarded with an annoyed grunt.

'Last try' Gohan thought.

He then said "Well I guess this means I can eat your breakfast, I mean, you clearly don't want any." In an instant, she woke up and said, In a voice that would strike fear even in Vegeta "You stay the HELL away from my breakfast"

After seeing Gohan rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off, Videl gave Gohan a good reason to use one of his icepacks In the form of a massive bruise on his head.

After her rude awakening, Videl got went into the shower and afterwards, got dressed while inside the restroom. After sue got out, she saw Gohan hold the icepack up to the bruise already forming on his head.

"Well, since it looks like you can handle it now, let's go get some breakfast. And don't you even DARE touch mine." Videl told Gohan, holding out her hand to help him up while giving him the Satan Death Glare (tm).

Laughing nervously while whipping out the Son Pose(tm), Gohan said "Don't worry, I won't touch it, but I can't say the same about my dad, Mirai doesn't have the courage to, and Vegeta isn't here yet, so that means more for us!"

As they made their way to yet ANOTHER victim-err, buffet, Videl asked Gohan, who was starting to pick up the scent of waffles, what he thought her match with Mirai would be like.

"Well, you have the upper hand in strength and skill, but he has more experience. He'll let you win, because we need the strongest of us to fight Bojack, so just treat this as a regular spar. I'll be rooting for you." And with that, he proceded to stuff his face, staying away from both the bowl of bacon, which Goku was currently attacking, and Videl's portion of the food, which she was devouring. Mirai didn't care who ate what, though.

After breakfast, Videl stood up and eyed the clock. "Huh, we still got about an hour and a half left until the match. I'll go and do some warm-ups. See you in the match, Mirai." And with that, she left to warm-up.

*~Gohan~*

'I wonder where Vegeta got blasted off to?' wondered Gohan. He knew Vegeta wouldn't be too injured from such a 'small and pathetic blast' as he had said before. 'But he does have expirience with that though. I mean what are the odds of him getting blasted off twice in a battle against my dad.' he thought, chuckling at the mental image of Vegeta holding onto the beam for dear life.

'Now, where's Videl?'

*~Later~*

An hour after breakfast, Vegeta came stumbling into his hotel room. He was covered in scratches and bruises, and was bleeding from his hands. A very surprised Bulma was in the room taking care of the four year old Trunks. Mirai had gone out to warm up.

Recovering from her surprise, Bulma charged at Vegeta, Wrench of Doom (tm) in hand, seemingly appearing from nowhere, and said, in a voice dripping with venom, "Now, WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU, AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME BACK UNTIL NOW!"

Now normally, Vegeta didn't fear 'the Woman's wrench', but with him being as injured as he is, he decided that pulling a 'Vegeta' right now would land him in major pain. Pain that he couldn't handle in his current state. So he did the one thing Bulma would never have expected from him.

He cowered in fear.

Seeing the state of her husband, Bulma finally noticed all of his injuries. Of cource, she was still pissed, but for now, he needed medical attention the 'old fashioned way'. A Hospital.

If he was anything like Goku, he would be terrified of needles, but with him acting normally, he wouldn't show it. Now though...

As she grinned evily, she said "Now, let's get you fixed up, MY way..."

Vegeta gulped.

*~Gohan~*

Gohan was laughing with Videl after telling her what he witnessed during the whole exchange with Bulma and Vegeta. "I was on my way to see you so you could stop training and get ready for the fight, when I saw an interesting sight."

"What did you see?" Asked Videl, wondering what happened that he would need to tell her about.

"I saw Vegeta on the floor. Cowering in fear of Bulma."

"... Vegeta?"

"Yes"

"On the floor?"

"Mmhmm"

"Cowering in FEAR?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Both of them were currently rolling, clutching their ribs while laughing their ass off.

Hearing the sounds of laughter after his warm-up, Mirai walked up to them. Curious, he asked "What happened to my dad that's got you rolling on the floor?"

Finally calming down, Gohan grinned at him, and proceded to tell him the same thing he told Videl.

"...my DAD, afraid of her so much, he's cowering..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The sounds of their laughter were heard throughout the island.


	15. Chapter 15 Mirai gets steamrolled

1:30 p.m. 6/17/14

"Speech"

'Thought'

{Bond}

*Announcer/SHENRON/SOUND EFFECTS*

*~POV/Scene Change~*

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated for a few days, mainly because on Saturday I went to a wearing reception for a few of my moms friends. Today I went to Huntsville to go to a lake for father's day. Updating never crossed my mind. Hope you can forgive meh.

I Day

-Ricardo A. Rocha

*~Videl~*

As she was rolling on the floor laughing with her boyfriend, Gohan, and opponent, Mirai, the tournament announcer, Mr. Alonsa, came running in, telling them that they only had ten minutes until the two would face disqualification.

In a flash, Videl was standing in the center of the arena, which was made to look like a beautiful meadow covered in flowers of all colors. In the distance, she could hear Mirai say "Are we supposed to be fighting or having a picnic?". She walked over to him, and told him "I don't know, but I could go for either right now. Let's just fight real quick so we can go eat. Agreed?" Mirai just chuckled and nodded in responce.

*Are the contestants ready?*

"Alright, Videl. Let's fight, but get ready to lose." Mirai said, with confidence he never had, while getting to his stance.

Videl smirked, while taking her stance, and said "I'll make you eat your words, Mirai."

Mirai visibly gulped.

*Begin!*

Videl rushed Mirai, who was having a hard time keeping her in sight. He barely had enough time to block her opening attack. Staggering from the earth-shattering blow, he was blown back from a well placed uppercut. As he was sailing through the air, he managed to turn himself towards her. Moving his hands in rapid motions, he ended up with them facing her, palms out, a blazing orange energy surrounding them. He yelled out "BURNING ATTACK" as a blazing-hot orange ki beam left his palms, scorching everything in it's path.

Videl yelped as it came dangerously close to hitting her, scorching the ends of her short raven hair as it passed. She never thought he would attack like that, but then again, he fought two insanely powerful killing machines for the majority of his life, so he would be used to these blows, right? He probably used strategies like this to attack the whole time, never winning an exchange but always having an excellent counterattack ready to use.

Videl grinned. She liked this challenge. The sudden attacks would be VERY good dodge training. Piccolo would be proud of her for learning how to dodge.

As Mirai caught his breath, he suddenly remmembered that he didn't have to hide the Super Saiyan transformation. Smirking, he charged at Videl in his base form. He could see her smirk as he barreled towards her, her body tensed in anticipation.

As he got within ten meters of her, he effortlessly transformed, gaining a sudden, if not short-lived, advantage as he instantly sped up, appearing as a blur to the wide-eyed Videl.

Videl got thrown into the water as the hit ran home, knocking the wind out of her. While underwater, she righted herself and shot out, powering up to a Super Saiyan on the way. She rushed him, not even giving him a chance to raise his defenses. Once she was within range, she kicked him in the chest, leaving him open to an elbow to the chest. She then ran off a series of fast, but powerful punches to his abs. After that, she then elbowed him in the ribs, doubleing him over in pain. She then gave him a powerful uppercut to the chin, and then kicked him away towards the meadow.

Mirai managed to turn himself around and skim to a stop, throwing up dirt, while rubbing his sore abs. 'Those punches hurt like hell! I don't think I can last much longer. I only got one shot at this.' As he finished his thoughts, he flew up high in the air, passing Videl, who was eyeing him curiously. After he was a good ways away from the ground, he raised his hands over his head and charged a huge ball of crackleing yellow ki. Videl's eyes widened at the power he was pouring into it. She then got into a stance her boyfriend taught her, which had her hands overlapped on her forehead, palms out. She then started to pour ki into them, a ball of vibrant ball of pink energy appearing in her hands.

Deeming his attack ready to fire, he threw the colossal ball of ki towards Videl with all his might, while simultaneously yelling "FINISH BUSTER!" What he didn't count on, however, were the words that came out of Videl's mouth, which ended up being "MASENKO HAA!"

As the ball of cradling yellow ki collided with the vibrant pink beam, there was a moment where Mirai swore he had the upper hand. Well, while he had ONE moment, Videl had the REST of them as the two attacks battled for dominance.

Eventually, to no-one's surprise (except for the audience of cource, who were staring in awe at the display of raw power) Videl's Masenko tore straight through Mirai's Finish Buster as if it wasn't even there. Mirai didn't even have the energy to dodge the attack, and just stood there, waiting for it to hit. To his surprise, though, Videl's Masenko suddenly veered off its path and dissipated as it went towards space. The next thing he did, though, was fall through the sky, leaving a crater in the ground as he impacted. The last thing he saw was Videl's face smiling in triumph at her victory.

*~Mirai~*

Mirai woke up in a hospital bed, next to Vegeta, who was screaming his ass off in pure terror after taking a look at the size of the needle a doctor just brought in. Mirai didn't kid himself, he was always scared of needles, but he never knew why. After listening to his father for a while, Mirai just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Huh, must be a Saiyan thing" and fell asleep.


End file.
